Un Harry Potter dDistinto Y Muy Divertido
by MichelleIvonnee
Summary: Me inpire en momento loco. Solo lo he agregado todo lo demas es CASI igual. Lean, es mi promera histaria y no olviden dar su comentario. P. Podré otro capitulo en cuanto dejen un Rev...


Yo soy Elion y tengo cuatro hermanos mayores que yo.

Nantru, Io, Mía y Marcus. Somos una familia muy distinta se podría decir que era también un poco extraña. No somos del mundo mágico ni tampoco del muggle, somos de NightLand, una dimensión alterna donde viven todo tipo de criatura y todos los humanos tienen poderes mágicos, allí mi familia es la gobernante.

Mi hermano Nantru se podría decir que es la oveja negra de la familia cosa que no me extraña viniendo de su gran ego. El mato a mis padres cuando yo era pequeña y trato de hacer lo mismo con nosotros pero no puedo. Ahora la esta preso y se podría decir que un poco arrepentido, quien sabe.

Llegue a hace cinco año a Inglaterra. Ahora tengo 17. Mi familia no necesita varitas para hacer magia lo que es una gran ventaja.

Mi familia lleva haciendo negocios con el mundo mágico desde hace tres. Este año el director me invito a su colegio debido a que tenía 17 y estaría en el último curso. Yo en lo personal preferiría un colegio muggle.

En mi país a parte de los poderes mágicos las personas nacen con otros dones aparte a mi me toco el de manipular los elementos, Mía premonición, Marcus el de meterse en la cabeza de las personas, Io anular los poderes de los demás y Nantru te tortura con la mirada. Y como somos hermanos especiales teníamos la habilidad de comunicarse telepáticamente.

El único señor que conocía era el seño Weasley, del mundo mágico y era como mi papa, nunca había tenido tiempo de ver a su familia. Tenía pensarlo hacerlo este primero de septiembre en la estación de King Cross.

-Despierta. No querrás que te deje el tren.- dijo Marcus en mi oído.

Me pare con una pereza muy grande.

Me bañe y en eso me acorde de Marcus también venía conmigo, por cuestiones locas de seguridad.

Baje a comer.

- Buenos días.- dije en el comedor.

- Trata de no comerte toda la comida, glotona.- me molestó Marcus.

Le dedique una mirada asesina.

-Deja en paz Mar.- dijo Io.

-Si, es una buena opción si no quieres quedar con el cabello azul.- dijo Mía.

-Yo que tu le haría caso a ellos.- le deje con una sonrisa.

-Ya me callo.- dijo enojado.

Salimos de la casa para la estación de trenes.

El camino a la estación fue silencioso, debido a que Marcus estaba enojado y Io era tan paranoica que cuando manejaba nadie podría hablarle.

Había quedado, la última vez que fui al ministerio de magia, con el señor Weasly a las 10.

Había tomado las asignaturas obligatorias o clásicas y las opcionales eran runas antiguas y aritmancia. Las clásicas eran defensa contra las artes oscuras, transformaciones, encantamientos, herbología, pociones e historia de la magia.

Marcus había elegido las mismas solo que cambiando herbología por astronomia.

Llegamos a la estación de King Crossy bajamos nuestras cosas y agarramos luna carretilla por que cabían en una sola carretilla.

Los Weasly nos esperaban en el anden nueve.

Buenos días – dijo el señor Weasly. Lo abrace como era costumbre. El me lo devolvió.

-Estos son mi familia. Mi esposa Molly mis hijos Ron y Ginny y sus amigo Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.- fijo el señor Weasley señalando a sus parientes.

-Un placer nosotros somos Elion, Io, Marcus y Mía Peverell.-dije señalándolos igual, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué vienen tan tarde al colegio?- preguntó la señora Weasly.

-Porque mi hermana es tan rara que le gusta ir a colegios de mort… digo muggles. Es tan extraña.- dijo Marcus vengándose.

-Alguien tendrá el cabello azul esta noche.- dijo Io a manera de cancioncita.

Mía soltó un risita entre dientes.

-Solo que me educaba en casa y me gustan las materias muggles, me atrevería a decir que elegiría una carrera muggle.- le dije a la señora Weasley.

-¿Y les dieron el permiso para estudiar en casa? ¿Cómo?- preguntó la señora Weasly.

-Es complicado. Nosotros no utilizamos varitas para hacer magia no la necesitamos.- dije en poco nerviosa.

-Eso es extraño, imposible.- dijo Hermione.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Rápido que llegan tarde.- dijo Mía.

-Ten cuidado con las escaleras específicamente el 4 y el quinto. No desafíes al profesor narizón, te podría ir mal.- empezó Mía.

Los demás se quedaron callados.

-Mía creo que podrías habérmelo dicho antes que lo sueltes así es my extraño se ve raro.- le dije algo apenada.

-Disculpa es que lo creí muy apropiado.- dijo Mía. – además no sabía que te iba a molestar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Marcus, Io y el señor Weasly, quien lo sabía todo con lujo de detalles, rieron entre dientes. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa Arthur?- pregunto la señora Weasly.

-Mi hermana tiene el don de la premonición, por eso es raro que diga que no sabe algo.- dijo Io, entre risas.

Ellos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno eso no importa.- intervine - ¿A qué curso van?- dije tratando de distráelos.

-Al séptimo, ultimo.- dijeron todos.

-Igual nosotros.- dijo Marcus.

-Tienen el permiso cierto – nos recordó el señor Weasly.

-Sip aquí esta,- le dije enseñándole el pergamino.

CONTUIARA………..

Me costó mucho encontrarle una temática a la historia. Es mi primera historia publicada, pero no la única que he escrito. Solo les pido que me den su opinión y criticas para mejorar. Tuve la idea de nuevos personajes, de agregarle mas cosas y atrasar algunos hechos porque me pareció divertido y no tan aburrido y me dan la libertad de ponerles la actitud que yo quiero. Pero el tema, algunos lugares, personajes y demás son de J. K. Rowling.

Gracias

Atte.: Mitchelle = P


End file.
